Devon Aidendale
Devon Aidendale, is a Hero ' of Gloriana (based on the playable classes and character of the Quest For Glory series). He was originally from Willowsby where he lived with his parents the Aidendales.Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide, pg XI. He had distinguished himself through Heroism and clever use of spells in lands ranging from Spielburg to Shapeir and Tarna to Mordavia to Silmaria.Hero Journal, pg While he is the Hero, he is not necessarily each player's Hero, and he doesn't represent every version of the character possible across the multiverse. Background Devon came from the town of Willowsby (a village in valley a month's journey across the mountains from Spielburg to the east) where he lived with his parents, prior to ''Quest for Glory: So You Want to Be a Hero. His parents protested his dream to become a hero, but ultimately conceded to let him train. He had completed his Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School course. He had become a proud and eager new graduate, with honors. Studying to be a Hero Fighter In one universe, Devon chose to become a fighter. He learned the art of fighting through his mail order Correspondence Course, but had no physical experience or training at it. Once he learned about the hero was needed in Spielburg, he prepared to leave, believing it was a chance to gain practice and experience. Paladin A second hero from another universe also studied to be a fighter. Sharing the same background. He was a good kid and chose to do good deeds and righteous choices in his life. Magic User Devon in this universe, chose to learn magic, but since magic was considered wicked in his town had to do it in secret. Not even his parents would have approved of his activities. After learning at his town's guildhall that a hero was needed in nearby Spielburg, and that it would give him an opportunity to expand his powers, he prepared to leave. Thief Devon in this universe studied the thief Correspondence, more out of interest, but no ambition to actually become a thief, or to actually steal from other people. Once the last lesson of the course came, and he received his graduation package, he received his first lock pick, he began practicing in his house, and on his mothers jewelry boxes, but would always make sure to leave everything as he found it. He was caught by his neighbor trying to pick the lock on the wine cellar, and so he ran afraid he'd be put in jail. He swore he would never steal again (but its not a promise he would keep as his future would lead him into his life of crime). He ran until he reached the town's guildhall, and discovered that an adventurer was needed to save nearby Spielburg and thought it be better thing to do than potentially be stuck in jail, so he packed his things and left. Series of Adventures Thus the adventure began with his first and only visit to his town's Adventurer's Guild Hall. Where he showed his diploma to the guild master, before entering. After nearly knocking over a pedestal inside that held the Book of Adventures for the time, about to make a run for it, he spotted the quest board. It was there he read a request looking for a hero for the land of Spielburg. Deciding there was nothing left for him to learn in his own town, he returned to his home and made preparations for his journey. His family protested but he was determined, following day he left his Eastern homeland to become a hero. The journey across Spielburg Pass was not easy, what was normally a two week journey stretched on a for a month. Bad weather slowed him at every step. Snowdrifts or remains of early avalanches blocked his path. Either having to dig his way thorugh, or risk getting lost on a detour around the barriers. He was forced to forage for food, to supplement his diminishing rations. Towards the end of his journey, he survived a blizzard by holding out in a cave for two days, and trudged through mud and muck, and through dense forests, as he followed the road leading down into Spielburg. He slept in whatever shelter he could find along the way, from caves to crevices in the mountainside. He arrived at Spielburg just before an avalanche of snow blocked the only exit, and helped find both the Baron's lost children and drove Baba Yaga from the valley, earning him the title of "Hero of Spielburg". Actions somewhat outside of the Thief's control during the adventure lead him back into his life of crime, and he'd never veered from that path again. After that, he restored peace to the twin cities of Shapeir and Raseir and was adopted as prince by Sultan Harun al-Rashid, and the Magic User Devon was sponsored into the Wizards' Institute of Technocery by ErasmusHero: The Journal of General Job Adjusting, pg. Thief Devon would continue his journey into the dark underbelly of the criminal world and take on bigger heists in both cities. Fighter Devon would join the Eternal Order of Fighters (after choosing to spare Walid), he proved to be an honorable fighter, and was later presented Rakeesh's sword and became a paladin for his actions (however in another universe there was another Devon who was not as honorable, and remained a fighter). Later he was tasked with eliminating the demon threat in Tarna. Paladin Devon would be challenged to Warrior race against the Simbani, Magic User Devon would find himself having a magic duel with the shaman of the Leopardmen, Thief Devon would have to steal two important treasures from both tribes by sneaking into their chiefs huts. Devon would later encounter the Demon Wizard trying to summon in is master the Demon Lord, and the hero prevented this form happening. Hardly having time for a celebration, he was pulled violently from Tarna, and brought to Mordavia. In one universe, the Paladin Devon would help the souls of Piotyr and Elyssa find peace. Magic User would challenge the Fairy Queen Tatiana for one of Avoozl's rituals, Thief Devon became a Master Thief, and help restore the local Chief Thief back to humanity, and in another world Fighter Devon found and axe and learned a new style of fighting in his prowess to become a great warrior. In the end, the hero lost his love Katrina, and freed the soul of Erana, stopped the summoning of Avoozl. In his last known adventure, he competed in the Rites of Rulership and defeated the Dragon of Doom, saving Silmaria. End of his adventures As his last adventure is not written down, it can only be surmised how it occurred with Devon. If he became the king of Silmaria (or refused the throne), and if he succeeded marrying his true love Katrina (or was turned down, or fell in love with someone else instead) are not known. Personality and traits *Thief and Fighter Devon's are each suspicious of magic. It gives them the heeby-jeebies. This maybe tied to the fact that their hometown views magic as wickedness (much like in Mordavia). *Devon was smart, he didn't attack the Antwerp. Devon knew that the beasts were not aggressive as long as they were left alone; he walked past the bouncing monster and searched the rocks carefully for the hidden keyhole. He did not cause any Antwerp population explosions in his universe. While there was a Antwerp explosion and Dr. Craniumn collected specimens it was not caused by Devon. *Devon had fallen in love with Katrina. Although the novels do not include QFG5, in all four class universes he loved Katrina....e had fallen in love with her. Alas it can be assumed that neither Paladin Devon nor Thief Devon were able obtain their true love. *He once read about Rumplestiltskin in a book.QFG4QFG4TAG, pg *The Magic User Devon has studied Arcania 101. *The Hero always seems to pick up a copy of either FACS guide, Famous Explorer's Guide, or the Hero Journal before he goes on his adventures.Narrator (QFG3)QFG4 Technical Guide, pg 4 Rakeesh gives Devon the The Field Guide to Eastern Fricana shortly while on the journey after leaving Tarna, to head to Simbani Village.QFGTAG, 214 Devons pick up a copy of the Hero Journal they find in the Adventurer's Guild in Mordavia.QFGTAG, pg *The Devons age is not given, but he is called a man throughout, implying that he is an adult character. Behind the scenes *The name Devon Aidendale is the name of the character as he appears in the novelized versions of the story within the official '''Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide by Paula Spiese, Lori Cole,and Corey Cole. In the manuals screenshots of the menu are shown, with the character given amusing sample names, such as "Dingleberry", or "Gonad the Barbarian" (see Hero). Some other known heroes in the QFG multiverse include Wednesday. *The town of Willowsby and character of Devon Aidendale became canon after they were published in Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide) (though not mentioned in the games).From the back matter: "This is the only officially authorized strategy guide to the Quest for Glory series. Don't try to be a hero without it!" According to Corey Cole the hero's name and the name of his village is not given to intentionally allow players to decide on it themselves."And by the way, mentions of "Devon Aidendale" and Willowsby (or Willowdale or whatever the name was) drive me crazy. Devon was just the name Paula Spiese chose for her QG hero, and she used him in the strategy guide she co-wrote with Lori. Those names have no "official place in the canon", except of course they've been enshrined on Wikipedia because they're part of a published book." "We did not name the hero, nor his starting village, for a reason. We wanted every player to imagine their own hero's background so that the player would really become a part of the story. So it's frustrating when I see other people adopt Paula's fantasy as their own. Still, if that makes the game more fun for you, go with it!"http://www.theschoolforheroes.com/studentcenter/topic.php?id=152"Our main objection to the Spiese book is that the Quest for Glory hero is supposed to be a reflection of the player. When Paula named her hero as Devon Aidendale, that became canon. We would have preferred he remain simply The Hero. But that's a trivial quibble."-Corey Colehttp://www.hero-u.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=292&p=2645#p2645 They have also said while the name is canon, there biggest issue with it was why the heck is a character in a Germanic setting have a English sounding name.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H0vC4t5nSaI&t=47m55s Note: However, despite this opinion the Coles have at least gone on to name the four heroes (with English names Hawk, Falcon, Owl, and Wren) Heroes (Hero-U) (and their background story appeared incomplete How To Be A Hero: By the Book, see Alternate Canon). However, it is a safe bet to consider the 'four Devons' of the guide as separate heroes in the multiverse and only representative of an infinite number of heroes in that world (the guide itself points out that other people's heroes may have different adventures than the one's each Devon had through the games). *The wiki primary goes with his nickname "The Hero" or "Unknown Hero" when discussing this character (and acknowledges there are many versions of the character and choices within the stories as there are players). *The Authorized Guide actually splits Devon into three individuals with separate backstories (based on the three classes in QFG1, no hybrids specifically), see Prologue. It continues to follow the three, the Fighter becomes a Paladin during the ceremony in QFG2 (It doesn't cover the alternate paladin ceremony in QFG3 in the novelized stories). Finally it splits Paladin separate from Fighter in novel for 4 (since there was more differences between the class side quests). *As pure fighter's story is really only told in the fourth novel (and possibly first as well assuming it was the same as the Paladins story). The pure fighter's backstory during QFG2-3 can only be speculated on. Perhaps he chose to fight the Griffon, maybe he chose to fully defeat Walid to earn the best title in the EOF (Brother Scorpion), but who knows. Not all of the background stories which are mentioned in the game’s necessarily apply to Devon characters for example it’s possible for narrator in QFG4 to say that the hero remembers attacking the Antwerp something which three of the Devon’s is known to have avoided (granted it’s possible that Fighter Devon whose full story short of QFG4 is not known, could have attacked the Antwerp in his universe). *The four Devons are not 'hybrids'. In the General QFG games, each class (including hybrids) can be considered a separate parallel storyline (see Dimension and Convergence concept).http://hero-u.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=292&p=4296&hilit=alternate#p4296 They (possibly 5-6 main versions) are not connected (though hybrids have some 'choice' to influence and use choices from a separate class timeline). However, Devon is not a hybrid. There are only 3-4 Devons. Fighter Devon becomes a Paladin at the end of QFG2. However another 'Fighter" Devon (one who didn't become a paladin) is discussed in QFG4 novelization. Devon stories only follows the most positive of outcomes for each class, and therefore cannot be considered a comprehensive replacement for all alternate solutions. *Sometimes the dates of certain events differ depending on which class experiences them. The authorised Guide might be considered another series of alternate universes from the games as it standardises some of the events on the same day for literary/dramatic sake. Said book tells how each class got past the same experience (and their individual thoughts/ideas). *Devon is mentioned in How To Be A Hero Novels as Devon Do-gooder. Note: Not all of the below background stories taken from the game itself do not necessarily apply to the Devon universes. For example the Devons did not cause the Antwerp explosions (while QFG4 states that players did cause the explosion, regardles of it hey actually did or not). Others of these likely more properly apply to the Coarsegold/Oakhurst based Heroes (such as most of the trips related to places in California or its Gloriana equivalent, do not fit the backgrounds of Aidendales who seemingly grew up and were stuck in their podunk town of Willowsby their entire lives, and who got the FACS guide in order to try do something interesting with their lives). The thief hero in the game remembers his 'home Thieves' Guild' however its strongly suggested that THief Devon never actually visited any Thieves Guild before Spielburg, and more than likely that there is no Thieves' Guild in Willowsby. Some of details stated in the game might be confirmed in the novels, and where that happens they will be listed in the main article sections above. That being said these elements of the game's references to the characters background are included here for completeness: *In his childhood he used to climb around the town wall.Narrator (QFG5):"You climb around the old town wall for a while. It reminds you of your childhood." Nothing about this would contradict what is known about the background of the four Devons (in fact Willowsby does have a town wall). *His favorite childhood cereal: Spork-Sized Dreaded Wheat (this is a minor background reference, and could possibly true of the Four Devons). *The Hero once spent a night in the land of Haight-Ashbury (this is unlikely to be true of the four Devons as it seems they never actually left Willowsby until they went on their adventures). *He once visited a gnome pawn shop (this could be true, there is nothing to suggest otherwise that Willowsby couldn't have had its own gnome pawn shop).QFG5 *He once met Genesta (Genesta is an inhabitant of the Sierra-verse from a far away and alternate universe land of Tamir. It's unlikely that four Devons apparently never traveled outside of Willowsby (so never would have had a chance to meet her). *He has been to Yosemite National Park (this would seem only likely to a California based hero such as those from Oakhurst or [Coarsegold), see Adventures of a "Wanna-Be" Hero. *He has a sister (the book only talks about his 'family' it doesn't get into specifics of the members of the family, its very possible that he has sisters, maybe even brothers, who knows).Narrator (QFG5): It looks like a nice enough shrubbery, but you're not sure you'd want your sister to marry one. *He once visited his great aunt. This could be Aunt Helen?QFG1EGA He used to give his Aunt Helen hugs and kisses on the cheek.QFG4. (The Devon family could have 'aunts, great aunts, and uncles'. Nothing specifically contradicts this possible fact. *A character in QFG3 reminds the hero of his grandmother (like most references to his living family, there is no specifics, it's possible grandmother lives with his folks in Willowsby and is included in the 'family' that tried to prevent him from leaving).Narrator (QFG3): "She reminds you of your grandmother" *His great-great-great-great-grandson lives in the time of electricity and knows how to use toaster ovens (this is 4th-wall breaking 'prediction' while it could happen, it might be seen as a bit silly for the four Devon's stories, and they are unlikely be that prophetic). *He once had a Magic 8-Ball (this is a very minor reference. Maybe they did? But its not mentioned in the book).QFG2 *He once played with boats in his bathtub. They always capsized (again a very minor reference maybe he did, and maybe he didn't).Narrator (QFG5):"Given your previous experiences with boats, you're not sure you can sail a boat that won't float in your bathtub. After all, your bathtub boat always capsized." *According to the Hero: The Journal of General Job Adjusting, the hero was sponsored into the Wizards' Institute of Technocery a while ago. He has distinguished himself through Heroism and clever use of spells in lands ranging from Spielburg to Shapeir and Tarna. If applied to Devon stories this can only be referring to magic user Devon's universe (as Devon is not a hybrid, and magic user is the only one who was sponsored into WIT). The other two-three characters dislike magic and fear it. *He once received a tie as a present on All-Fool's Day (another very minor reference, and nothing contradicts it necessarily)QFG1VGA *Devon has a sandbox back home (another minor reference, nothing contradicts it necessarily).Narrator (QFG2):"What fun! Just like your sandbox back home." *Magic User Devon took Rune Lore 101 (this is 'true' though the book calls it Arcania 101. All versions have taken some Griffin 101 (this could be true, its very minor fact, that isn't brought up or contradicted in the book). *The Hero received a copy of HERO: The Journal of General Job Adjusting: Issue IV before he left Tarna (it's possible he did, it's not specifically mentioned either way, and it's not really contradicted). He does however find 'another' copy once he gets to Mordavia. *Devon studied Mordavian years before QFG4.It's been years since you studied Mordavian, but you think that "Burgomeister" might be the word for "Mayor" or perhaps "Sheriff. He appears to also know Silmarian. Note: Burgomeister is actually "German". This is a minor reference, it might be true or it might not be (it's not really contradicted). *Devon knowns 'ancient Egyptian' (another minor detail that isn't really contradicted in the book, but not brought up either). *The hero has personal knowledge of certain 'Anachronisms' not yet invented in certain lands (VGA screen technology for exampleThus, you leave it alone. Gee, you'd think the mad scientists would have at least invented VGA and ditched this monochrome text-only screen by now.) (this is more out of character for Devon, so unlikely to hold true to the Devon universes). *He hadn't seen a famous dunkin dragon in years (extremely minor reference, could be true, but its not brought up). *Devon is a movie aficionado including beach movies, Cheech and Chong movies, and Star Borez. Thief Devon even blows on his fingers (like they do in the movies) before opening a safe (this seems very unlikely for the Devon Aidendale universes, considering the lack of technology in their town, and lack of electricity medieval way of life). *Given the few background details to the character given in off hand lines in the game, years having passed since he started his education and other details, including being open access to bars/pubs, as well as hints to previous drug use (and his potential drug use within the games), as well as the implied age of those he flirts with (Elsa is eighteen for example). It can be assumed he is an adult likely age 18 or over during the game series. He technically can prove himself to be an 'adult' in QFG3 during the initiation ceremony.To prove that one is a Warrior, one must undergo a series of trials testing one's skills. Through initiation, one becomes welcomed as a respected adult in this tribe. And a few lines in QFG5 refer back to his childhood. There is only one exception where Chief Thief refers to him patronizingly as a "Child" in QFG1 (EGA and VGA) in a condescending manner."I have had beginners before, but this Guild reached a new low when you joined. Child, you are a thief. Stealing is how you make a living. So go out there and steal something and hopefully you'll get, umm, that is, you *won't* get caught." And in the WIT if the Hero chooses to study there, it says he has 'outgrown his childish Hero business' again in a patronizing manner.Now you have outgrown the childish Hero business and can devote yourself to years of metaphysical musings and esoteric exercises designed to invigorate your intellect and to manipulate your mental and magical muscles. He is called ‘lad’ at least once. He is called a 'young man' or 'man' in several of the games as well (QFG2, QFG4, and QFG5). He is also referred to as a man in the Authorized Guide. *The Hero apparently has his own accountant (probably less likely for the Devon characters, it doesn't fit their personalities or what we know about them). *The Hero is a virgin apparently."Legend says only virgins can see unicorns. You pretend you can't see it." In Authorized Guide, the scene in QFG3 with Hero canoodling with Johari is left as being just them making out (kissing and embracing, and didn't go beyond that). Probably because its a family game, and the book is as well.“Very romantic setting,” he observed. “All you can do is talk about it?” asked Johari. He turned to her, and she embraced him.Outside the village, speak of romance, then take a step towards Johari for your smooch. So him being a virgin, is most likely true of the Devon universes too. Even if its never specified. *He had a horse friend named Flicka (pop-culture reference, probably out of character for the Devon universes).Narrator (QFG1VGA): Looking at the Centaur's muscles, his hoe, and his four gleaming hooves, you get the feeling that it might not be the best of ideas. Besides, he reminds you of your old friend Flicka. *The Hero received FACS training and lessons from his old Town Guildmaster. He taught the hero that Lawyers were Hero's worst adversaries.This plaque looks almost like the one from the Lawyers' Guild. It reminds you of something from your old FACS training: "What do you get when you cross a lawyer with a demon from hell? Another lawyer." You remember your old Town Guildmaster's lesson: "What do you do if you're trapped in a room with a Cheetaur, a Minotaur, and a Lawyer, and have only two flame darts left? Shoot the Lawyer. Twice." (this appears to be unlikely as it seems Devon's only visited their Town Guild once, and that was shortly before they left for their journey, after they saw the notice inside). *Between QFG2 and QFG3 the hero witnessed Shapeir being reconstructed, and a fierce storm that damaged one of the cranes.After you saved Raseir's sister city, you remember there were many cranes used to help in the reconstruction of Shapeir. In fact, you remember a wooden one that had been damaged in a fierce storm, but was still being used despite inadequate repairs. You wondered at the sanity in trusting a "doctored fir Raseir crane". (this could still be true of the Devon's, it's not brought up in the book) *He also goes to his dentist appointments. In a few lines in QFG1VGA it mentions the hero missed his last dentist appointment and also his annual visit with a healer. In QFG5 a line says he has a dentist appointment in a week (these kind of details seem very out of character for Devons, though its quite possible that there is a dentist and Healer in his village). See Also *Hero *Unknown Hero *Devon Aidendale (Hero-U) *Devon Do-gooder *Hero (unofficial) References Category:Hero Category:Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide Category:Characters (QFG1) Category:Characters (QFG2) Category:Characters (QFG3) Category:Characters (QFG4) Category:Characters (QFG5) Category:Paladins Category:Magic Users Category:Wizards Category:Thieves Category:Fighters Category:Characters (QFG:TASG) Category:Kings Category:Heroes